Spinner fairings may be employed to reduce the overall aerodynamic drag of an aircraft. Conventional spinner fairings used with rotor system (e.g., a tilt rotor system) may be in a fixed orientation with respect to a mast or nacelle. In such examples, the spinner fairing may require large fairing cutouts with sufficient clearance for fairing hardware connections (e.g., bolt linkages) and proper range of motion for during operation (e.g., flapping, feathering, coning, etc.). Large cutouts or voids in the exterior of the spinner fairing may degrade the performance and/or the ability to reduce aerodynamic drag by the spinner fairing. In an embodiment, it may be desirable to further improve the aerodynamic properties (e.g., further reduce the overall aerodynamic drag) of a spinner fairing to improve the overall performance of an aircraft system.